1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of lining resins on an inner surface of a porcelain housing so as to obtain a resin lining layer having a uniform thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a porcelain housing used for insulation apparatuses in which insulation gases are filled under a high pressure is broken a secondary disaster sometimes occurs by scattered pieces of the porcelain housing due to a pressure of the insulation gases. Therefore, recently, a resin lining layer for preventing an explosion is generally arranged on an inner surface of the porcelain housing.
As for a method of lining resins on an inner surface of the porcelain housing, there are a first method of spraying resins on an inner surface while the porcelain housing is fixed sideways, and a second method of spraying or flowing resins on an inner surface of the porcelain housing and effecting a lining operation by utilizing a centrifugal force while the porcelain housing is rotated with respect to a horizontal axis at a predetermined velocity.
However, in the first method mentioned above, since the sprayed resins sometimes flow down due to gravity, there is a drawback such that it is not possible to obtain a resin lining layer having a uniform thickness. Moreover, in the second method mentioned above, if the porcelain housing has a uniform inner diameter and a viscosity of resins is preferably determined, it is possible to obtain a resin lining layer having a fairly uniform thickness. However, if the porcelain housing has a tapered shape wherein an inner diameter is gradually varied, there is a drawback such that it is not possible to obtain a resin lining layer having a uniform thickness, because the sprayed or flowed resins flow toward a side having a larger inner diameter.